paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra
personality casandra the paw patrol‘s lightning pup she loves to play with all the pups and gets along with them. She loves fixing the pups vehiclues and going on missions and s not at all clingy like most pampered dogs. she is glad she is free from the life of being pampered because all she wants to do now is to roll in the mud and do things on her own. apperance off mission outfit a purple scarf and a million dollar heart necklace with a picture of her old owner mission outfit a purple vest with silver outlines and strikes of silver lightning bolts and a purple helmet and purple visor that detects metal (for some reason) and purple boots Collar and pup pack collar: a silver collar with purple pup tag and silver outline with a lightning bolt symbol on it pup pack: a purple pup pack with silver lightning bolts with a pop up box full of tools and a pop up lightning free umbrella for storms and a pocket with electric pipes for when the electricity is out and electri cables air patrol outfit She has a purple air patrol suit with silver lightning bolt strikes and a purple with silver lightning bolts hover vehicle powered by electricity out of her pup pack sea patrol outfit a purple scuba suit with pop up fins and her pup pack has pop up water jets and under water electric vents Look white with brown and black bloches on both of her eyes and her whole back except her belly and paws are white she has medium long fur and pointy ears with long fur running down her ears and a white medium tail with a fluffy tip at the end and dark purple eyes Vehicle a purple min truck with a lightning bolt pattern across the truck with a silver and purple electricity free pop up latter and a visor shidled and a pop up drone and a pop up screen on the back to see the drones actions Bio Cassandra used to be owned by an owner so she was not originally stray. Her owner was a very famous and rich person so Cassandra lived a very pampered life. She ate everything she wanted and she had everything she needed they fetched for her they tried her food before she ate they even read her chased squirrels for her but she knew something was missing she wanted to do things on her own with out being looked after. One day she and her owner where leaving to there yacht after having a mee with Mayor Goodway so they could go home instead her owner had forgotten her and left without her and all Cassandra had was a necklace and scarf. 3 months later wh she was walking no food or water for days she heared pups out in the hills she never had gone there but maybe they had food they could give her soon when they saw Cassandra they went to call Ryder never in months had she heared voices of other pups. When Ryder had got their he felt sorry for her and gave her food and water and tolder she had a chance to get proper training on her own she could be a member Cassandra was delighted. Trivia catchphrases * ”watch out cause here I come!” * “Need my help, I’lol be there in a flash of lightning!” Fears * Being shot by lightning * dreams abo her old owner * bieng pupnaped for her necklace Friends * Skye * Everest * Princess * Tundra Hobbies * playing in the rain * pup pup boogie * sleepovers with her friends * geting groomed crush she has a little crush on Coby But is god at hiding it do not edit by: Pup master